My Greatest Regret
by QuietShadowz
Summary: Sasuke has always loved Sakura and he always knew that leaving her would be the biggest mistake he would ever make now hes back but sakura has moved on and sasuke will do anything to get her back...ratedT for language
1. going back

**so this is a re-write of my one shot regret but i decided to make it a full blown fic and with the encouragement of Gemini-kiss finaly got off my ass and started to write i decided to start with sasuke deciding to come to konoha and will work form there hopefully you guys will enjoy this thanks so much**

QuietShadowz

"talking"  
><em>"thinking"<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Please Sasuke-kun don't leave me I'll do anything for you, anything" tears ran down the pink haired girls face "I can make you happy I'll do anything I love you just please don't go"<p>

"You don't love me. You don't even know me just leave Sakura" replied the dark haired boy" this is none of your business anyways."

"well then take me with you I'll take care of you I'll become stro-…" sakura started

"You cant you are too weak you will only be a burden" Sasuke cut her off

"I can try! I love you! I will do anything for you. You don't have to do this alone" the pinkett replied stubbornly

"No"

"Then I'll scream i'll alert the guards just stay, stay with me I love…."

the raven haired boy suddenly appeared behind the girl  
>"thank you" he whispered then procceded to knock her out cold.<p>

He laid her body on the stone bench nearby brushing a strand of pink hair from her face he leaned forward kissing her forehead and then lightly he brushed his lips with hers

"you will never know how much I truly love you" he murmured slowly standing up he began to walk way only looking back once tears visibly gleaming in his eyes

"this is something I must do I'm sorry" and he disappeared into the shadows

"you… Sasu…ke…kun…" the girl murmured in her unconcious state.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up with a start his eyes watering he wiped them quickly before any of the traitorous liquid could make its escape<br>_  
>"its been a long time since I've dreamed of that night maybe just maybe its time to return to konoha"<em>

Sasuke pulled on a dressy white shirt not bothering to button it up leaving his chiseled abs exposed. He packed up his meager amount of supplies grabbed his key and descended the stairs to leave the dump of a hotel he had been staying at.

Sitting behind the front desk was a middle aged woman. Her apparel made her seem nice even respectable but her eyes showed the malicious and vulgar woman she truly was.

"That will be 120 ryo " the woman told Sasuke looking at him lecherously

Quickly Sasuke gave the woman his money but in his haste he accidently brushed his hand with hers earning another leacherous look from the woman making him shudder inside. he turned and left asquickly as possable knowing the woman was watching him leave.

Today he was returning to Konoha, today he would be reunited with his lovely cherry blossom and he was not going to let anyone ruin his suprisingly good mood expecially some random horney fangirl.

Sasuke left the small town he had been staying at just inside the border of the land of fire he wasent sure what had made him turn in the diresction of the small town in the first place,  
>but he had no doubt in that the counsel wouldn't just let the last Uchiha be given the death sentence or rot in jail ...right?<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke approached the village cautiously the gates were only a mere five hundred feet in front of him he avoided the path but decided it would be best if he gave himself up and be taken into custody .<p>

The last Uchiha jumped down from the trees and into a small clearing about 15 feet in diameter deciding to take a short rest and prepare him self mentally for all the heedless trials and most likely jail time that would follow for the next few months.

Suddenly two kunai burst from the trees narrowly missing his face as he turned around his Sharingan spinning.

Crouched in a large oak across the clearing was an ANBU wearing a raven mask. The ANBU flung another two kunai at the Sharingan wielder he effortlessly dodged but failed to have seen the five shuriken the ANBU had thrown to the left as he was dodging the first of the projectiles.

With expert skill the masked ninja guided the shurikin with very thin but strong thread and wrapped the "last" Uchiha up binding him tightly.

The ANBU preformed a quick set of hand signs and channeled a small amount of chakra into the threads making the almost unnoticeable dark shades on the threads binding Sasuke form a seal

channaling a larger amount of chakra to the seal via the threads the ANBU sealed off all his chakra but what was necessary to keep his heart beating.

The last thing Sasuke saw before his world went black was the now obviously feminine figure stalking cautiously toward him and the ground rushing towards him as he fell to the earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Well i thought that was a good place to end the first chapter and i will hopefully update soon within 2 weeks i promise as i also have a bunch of home work each week and am going to be taking over a fic called<br>"6 billion secrets " its a vocaloid fic so if you llike vocaliod go read it its by Brittish tea time i highly sugest reading their fics they are amazing**

please revew 3

QuietShadowz


	2. Mission Complete

**Sorry for my extreemmmm lateness but here is chapter two finally!**

**now for the disclaimer i have brought Hotaru from Gakuen Alice *Cheers***

**Hotaru****- "that Baka Shadowz does not own Naruto of Gakuen Alice so dont sue her**"

"talking"

_"thinking"_

**_"inners thoughts"_**

**** ~My Greatest Regret~

"Mission Complete"

* * *

><p>"just freaking great" an ANBU with a raven mask sighed glaring at a hawk which had been perched on her arm<p>

"I'm on a solo mission out of the country for three freaking weeks and this is the thanks I get!" the woman complained to the bird knowing full well it could care less what she was thinking glaring at the bird again she glanced one more time at the message written hastily on a scroll

_ " Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted at a motel in a town near you called Kakura  
>track him down and if possible restrain and return him to Konoha: alive who be the most desirable.<br>I have faith in you raven which is why I'm not sending you back up  
>-Lady Tsunade " <em>

"Son of a bitch" the Raven muttered under her breath  
>scrolling a quick note she gave it to the bird and proceeded to shoo it telling it to return to Konoha.<p>

as soon as the bird was out of sight she set off on her way.  
>"freaking Karkura town that's seventy five miles west of here" raven scowled behind her mask and sped up<p>

* * *

><p>the ANBU was on the outskirts of kakura town when she finally sensed his chakra and to her surprise it was going in the direction of Konoha<br>she began to follow his trail and soon realized that he was going straight towards Konoha he was not on the main trail but remained completely parallel to it.

Raven sped up Kakura town was about three hundred miles away from Konoha. she didn't know what Sasuke was up to but she did know just how fast he traveled.  
>forcing more chakra into her legs the ANBU sped up even greater this was definitely going to drain her but she wasn't an ANBU for nothing.<p>

The Raven masked Shinobi kept the same pace for the next three hours only stopping once to take a solder pill.  
>finally she was only fifteen miles out from Konoha gates. she skidded to a stop sensing the chakra of the "last" Uchiha had grown stronger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"he must be stopping to rest" the ANBU thought to herself. "I don't know if he's going to give himself up or try and attack the village but now's my one and only chance"<em>

popping a few more soldier pills in her mouth she crept closer towards the Uchiha's chakra signature. finally she caught sight of a small clearing. she crept closer to the clearing hiding herself in a tree at the edge of the clearing she watched the Uchiha as he sat with his back to her.

"_what the hell is he doing" she wondered_ deciding she needed to catch him by surprise she threw two kunai letting them go right past his face barley cutting his cheek.

Sasuke turned around his Sharingan blazing

"who's there!" he demanded eyes searching the trees finally spotting his attacker hidden in the trees he began to reach for his katana.  
>but before he had even reached the hilt of the blade two more kunai came out of nowhere<p>

he watched the ANBU as almost in slow motion she mover her hands slightly easily guiding the kunai with the now showing the metal cord in which they were using to control the kunai.  
>suddenly in a blink of an eye he was all wrapped up in the cords.<p>

wrapping them around her hands the ANBU quickly did a few short hand seals activating an almost invisible seal on the cords instantly draining almost all of the Uchiha's chakra.

She had designed this jutsu herself and was quiet proud of it the seals had been a bitch to make and simply performing the jutsu was hard as the chords had to line up just right .  
>not only that it took quite a bit of chakra and she was feeling quiet weak.<br>as soon as she completed the jutsu she began to stalk cautiously toward the very dangerous nuke-nin.

checking him once over she decided he was undoubtedly unconscious and allowed herself to rest for a moment. after taking another two solder pills as well as drinking quite a bit of water for her canteen she grabbed the last Uchiha and lazily and very ungracefully slung the larger man over her shoulder deciding it would be easier to travel that way.

"Uhhhhh I don't know why I agreed to this, Naruto is never gonna let go of the fact that I brought back Sasuke and not him" the ANBU whined to herself

_**"well duh because Lady Tsunade asked you to do this and we don't want to disappoint her "**__ said the ANBUS inner quite snarkly_

_"just shut up already I don't wanna hear you speak I'm tired enough as it is"_ the ANBU yelled in her mind as she made her way to the path deciding it would be much safer, easier and faster to travel that way.

once she made it to the path she began to run pushing more chakra into her legs as well as into her arms and back to help support the weight of the Uchiha.

finally after about fifteen minutes running which for her was a very long time she made it to the gate where she immediately dropped the Uchiha with a slight thump.

Shikamaru who just happened to have guard duty that day has noticed the ANBU long before the other guards did quickly made his way over to the Masked nin.

"Raven please tell me that is not that who I think it is?" Shikamaru asked

"unfortunately yes it is the one and only Sasuke Uchiha" she replied sarcastically.

"we are never going to hear the end of this from Naruto are we" the lazy ninja sighed

"I know I can already hear his voice complaining about it ! " the ANBU replied

"how troublesome" the Nara sighed " you saved enough chakra to shun shin to the Hokage's office I hope" he said

" of course I did pineapple head I'm not stupid we don't need to be causing a commotion I just barley have enough to take me from here though which I why I didn't just do it earlier" she sighed " well see ya later Shika" Raven replied waving slightly before she was enveloped in a whirlwind of leaves.

* * *

><p>"DAMN IT RAVEN . how many times have I told you not to do that you get leaves freaking everywhere" came a loud exclamation from behind the Hokage's desk as the ANBU appeared in the room scattering leaves every where<p>

the Raven masked ANBU smirked behind her mask and then proceeded to very unceremoniously drop the Uchiha in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Mission Complete Hokage-sama"

* * *

><p><strong>Shadowz- I know i know its benn a veryyyyyyyy long time and i am sorryyyyyyyyyy but i promise this time i will updat one every 11 days i swear on my zune my precious zune which i would die without because i need my music<strong>

**Hotaru- Liar * points Baka gun *  
><strong>

**Shadowz- Nooooo i swear i will... please dont shoooot meee!**

**Hotaru- fine but if you dont you will feel the wrath of my baka gun baka!**

**Shadowz- yes hotaru-sama whatever you say hotaru-sama**

**Hotaru- good you readers all have her word now Revew or be shot by my Baka Gun!**

**Shadowz- hotaru that is not nice dont threten the readers...* gets shot with baka gun ***

**Hotaru- fine Please Revew... or eles i'll shoot you with my Baka Gun...*looks at shadowz* better now baka?**

**Shadowz- yes  
><strong>


End file.
